


Captain, My Captain

by renysen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Grandfatherly Affection, Pining, Slightly uncomfortable affection, Unnecessary Skinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayleigh sees bits of Roger wherever he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

Rayleigh sees bits of Roger wherever he goes.

In the way, the sun rises in the mornings. On the days, the ocean is rowdy and unsteady. When a certain timber of voice can be heard through the multitude of voices in Shakki's Bar. In everyone of his old crewmates, the certain ways they have changed since meeting his idiot captain. In the dreams in young people. In Shanks' easy-going manner.

Most of all in Monkey D. Luffy.

To not believe that that kid can be Pirate King would be like saying Roger never existed. It was impossible not to. Roger and Luffy were made from the same cloth. Dreamers, the two of them. It was clear from that first meeting onwards.

His heart longs for a taste of those dreams. The freedom and sea stretched out before him. He longs for a time long past. He longs for his Captain and crew.

He has lived long enough to see the raise of one King and he hopes to be around to see the mantle fall on the deserving shoulders of the future King.

In his heart, Monkey D. Luffy is Roger's legacy and for that, he is nakama too.

Even so, when he puts out the fire of their campsite and takes a coat to drape over Luffy's unconscious body. He lingers near the boy, whose entire being screams 'ROGER' so loud it deafens him, and pulls him in his arms close. 

A mumble is the only reaction he receives and he releases a breath. He's not entirely sure how he would explain this. He cradles the boy in his arms and places a kiss on his forehead. He prays.

_ Roger,  look . He's just like you. _

_ With dreams in his eyes and  a  will like no other. _

_ He is brother of your son and Garp's grandson. _

_ Look at him. You were not wrong. _

_ We did it. We did it... _

He places another kiss on Luffy's forehead and swears that he will protect this one. He couldn't be there for Ace, but he will not fail Luffy. He will pour his soul into teaching this one and will hope he lives to be exactly the legacy his Captain deserves.

_ You would love him, Roger. _

_ I know I do. _


End file.
